Computer systems may employ virtual machines including one or more guests such as a guest operating system (OS). A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a computer that executes programs in a way similar to a physical machine. The virtual machine may share underlying physical hardware resources between different virtual machines. Each virtual machine may be associated with a physical device, such as a hardware device and/or an assigned device. A virtual machine may perform tasks associated with the functions of physical devices or other resources on the computer system. Page tables may be used to map guest addresses to host physical addresses. The Page table mappings may allow virtual machines to execute parts of the guest while prohibiting execution of other parts of the guest.